Silver Mercedes
by June Birdie
Summary: Look, I don't know what you want, but whatever it is it's not down my shirt or in my panties.' Tim/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Sooo Disclaimer applies because I own nothing.**_

_**Decided to try the whole Friday Night Lights thing again, dunno but I couldn't get much out of the other one. Timeline is about a few years down the line. And reviews would be awesome and so helpful.**_

* * *

Bright slates of light burned at Tim's closed eyelids forcing him to reluctantly wake, that and the warm body curled against his naked left side that breathed lightly on his chest. He'd been dreaming about high school for some reason, with the hand that wasn't wrapped around the body at his side, he rubbed his face grimacing lightly at the stubble he found there before looking down to see a dark head on his chest. Wavy black locks fanned around her naked back as her plump breasts, for he could tell they were plump, were pressed tightly against him.

'Fuck…I didn'…' His mind raced wildly until he noticed the silver on her hand, shiny silver nail polish winked at him on her short nails. Lyla would never so much touch the stuff as even look at it and he immediately relaxed lifting the hand to kiss each lightly calloused fingertip. Tim placed that hand back upon his chest as his sleeping companion curled ever closer against him. With a smile he pulled the covers over their heads blocking out the sun and hiding the glint of the diamond and amethyst engagement ring on her finger.

* * *

_**SO that was the beginning. What did you think? A good start? To be honest, I'm kinda tired of all that Julie and Tim stories…I'm sure they're all well written or at least well thought out, but Julie is kinda annoying to me as is Lyla. The only girl I really enjoy watching is Tyra. But this won't be a Tyra/Tim story. FYI.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ooh check out the disclaimer in chapter 1, life to too short to repeat stupid things.**_

_**While I do appreciate my readers and story alerters I appreciate reviewers even more, so please don't forget to review.**_

* * *

Six years ago…

If anyone had told Tim Riggins he'd fall head over heels for a girl with a sword-sharp tongue and a wicked left hook, he'd have probably thought they were drunker than him at his best. All his life he'd avoided girls like her, too much effort for sex, besides there were plenty of others to relieve that itch.

Lyla had meant to be a quick lay but had developed into a slightly unhealthy obsession. Tyra was good for awhile…well she was great…but sometimes too free in her favors with other guys, then again so was he and they weren't meant to last; they both knew it. Then there was Julie Taylor: forbidden fruit of the sweetest kind he barely had a taste of, not only was she the COACH's daughter, she was far too innocent and pure for his appetite. There, of course, were the countless faceless cheerleaders and rally girls ready and willing. Oh and who could forget Jackie Miller, apparently too desperate and broken enough to fuck her 17 year old neighbor then later his older brother.

In the small town of Dillon, Texas many a young women knew the pleasures of Tim Riggins or at least heard the rumors and fantasized (just as many older women did in secret). But admittedly, Tim could have desperately used the change whether he realized it or not. And change was going to happen with or without his consent.

* * *

The first change happened when their first string kicker Brad Thompson broke his ankle jumping over the parking meters 'downtown'. The second string guy then became a nervous wreck worse than Matt on his first game. The prospects of winning the season looked grim.

Coach Eric Taylor loathed the idea of trying to recruit someone midseason until he happened to pass by the football field where an impromptu soccer game was played on his way to his car. Actually Coach Taylor's sudden change of mind had nothing to do with the game, rather everything to do with the soccer ball that flew and bounced in front of him and everything to do with the male voice cursing vehemently at the short dark haired girl that had come looking for the ball.

"Damnit Merc, that's the 3rd one this week! If you loose that fucking ball, coach is gonna kill us!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The girl muttered pushing back a tangled mass of shoulder-length wavy raven locks. "Damned bloody idiot treats me like I do it on purpose…" Bright honey-brown eyes searched the nearly empty parking lot for the ball and settled on it in Coach Taylor's hand. "Oh…Mr. Taylor—I mean Coach Taylor. Didn' get you did I? I'm sorry." There was a hint of a British accent in her voice.

"Just missed me, Mercedes." He smiled lightly as he handed her the ball. Eric recognized her as one of Tami's most academically involved students. "_You_ kicked it?"

Mercedes nodded warily hoping she really _wouldn't_ get into trouble. "Uh, yes sir, I wasn't paying attention." She replied slowly as the cogs whirled in his head. "Mercedes, the girl's soccer season is just about over, right?"

"No sir, I think they just started." She shook her head, flyaway locks falling over her lightly browned skin.

"Hm, you heard about our kickers? Thompson broke his ankle and Becker throws up at the very idea of going out on the field."

"Ick. Sound unpleasant." Mercedes made a face and wondered where he was going with the kicker thing.

"Right. Hey kiddo, how far can you kick a football?"

"Um…I believe the farthest I've ever kicked a football is about three-quarters of a pitch, so that would probably be 90 metres or so? But that was only once, had a bad day that day…" Coach Taylor let out a low whistle, he hadn't heard of anyone doing that, then again it wasn't as if many people in Dillon paid attention to the other sport available.

"You think Coach Sumner would loan you out to the football team these next few games?" He half joked; inwardly he cringed at how much he sounded like Buddy Garrity.

"But I'm already on the foot—oh you mean the Gridiron football team. Well Coach, it's not for her to say—"

"MERC! WHERE ARE YA! WE NEED THAT BALL!" Coach Taylor's brow rose, she was on the soccer team but Trish Sumner was the girls' soccer coach. Mercedes nodded her good-byes and yelled back about her coming.

"Mercedes, what do you mean it's not for Coach Sumner to decide? Aren't ya on the soccer team?" He called after her making her stop at the gate.

"Yes sir I am…the _Men's_ football team." She waved again and disappeared behind the fence.

"The men's team?" A slow grin grew on his lips.

* * *

_**I'm sorry! I've been so swamped with school and projects and I miss watching FNL! Graduation is coming up for me so I've got little time and inspiration for my stories. I'm sorry. BUT I would adore feedback. How does Mercedes sound? I don't want her perfect or the anti-Sue. So please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer like always, FNL belongs to those who wrote it and produced it.**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry. There's very little that I could say, but I didn't have much of a response or a muse for this one.**_

* * *

Tim walked with his usual confident swagger through the noisy crowded lunchroom. Never no mind that he was a little buzzed and sated from the willing nameless rally girl who raided her daddy's liquor cabinet to get with him. Tim was feeling pretty damn good as girls left and right waved, sighed and giggled as he passed. Those bold enough, wanton enough or familiar enough called out to him with bed invites he would probably take them up on…probably.

"Heads up!" The cry was his only warning before he was pushed down by a small figure who immediately head butt a soccer-ball hurtling towards his head. Tim looked up to see a short dark haired girl grinning in the direction of the speeding ball before looking down at him with a smug smirk. He felt his ire for this half-pint take seed and grow when she held out a hand to help him up.

"Close one, eh gridiron?" Her smirk extended into a radiant smile as she spoke, though Tim couldn't possibly fathom how her slight figure could possibly pull him up and opted to ignore her extended hand. With a grimace he rose and glared at the short girl lightly surprised to see that she wasn't backing off but meeting his look head on with a raised brow. "Uh-huh."

Without so much as a batted eyelash, the girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and strode away with a confidence not even half the girls he'd slept with could muster. Staring after her, there was little Tim could do _not_ to watch the boner-making sway of her hips; mystery girl had a fuck-worthy ass if he were completely honest. Not that he ever really was.

The noise of the cafeteria filtered back to normal levels once the excitement ended did Tim realize that he was staring in the direction the freak hottie left to. For a moment, his body turned to follow the girl had not another rally girl pulled him to her table with her equally slutty friends, each one he's probably had at least once.

However it wasn't very long before the hottie from earlier caused another disturbance. From where he sat, Tim saw her screaming, jumping and hugging the tall sandy-haired boy next to her…probably her boyfriend. Pity, she had a great ass. Tim received another chance to check out that great ass as she stood up on the lunch table bench to bring the entire school's attention to her.

"Attention Dillonites, my best friend Roger Rodriguez here has just won a full ride to Oxford University in England! Ladies he is available for dates and fond fare-thee-wells, you do not want to miss out on this." There was an interesting lilt to her voice that Tim noticed but he noticed even more the way the guys at her table seemed to revere her. Not as though she were merely a hottie, but as someone deserving of respect.

But as quickly as the distraction came, the hot chick was pulled down from on top the bench and back into her seat by her friends while Tim's attention was pulled back towards the rally girl and her friends.

* * *

"Merc, c'mon tha' ain't cool." Roger, complained and pulled her down from the bench between him and Juan.

"What? Roge' we need to get you some Dillonite ass, boy when's the last time you had a decent shag?" She asked with a quirk of her sculpted and pierced eyebrow. The boy pinched her cheeks until she pulled his ear and they were forced into a truce when another boy started up another line of conversation.

"So Merc, whatcha gonna do about Coach Taylor's offer?"

"What do you think? Would I really give up being a true footballer to go gridiron?" She snorted and plucked the carrot sticks from Juan's tray. "Please spare me your stupidity." Her soccer team shared a look before turning back to her, "What?"

"Well, Merc, we're kinda worried about you." Sasha commented slowly. Again her brow rose in a silent demanding question. "Merc, soccer season is over and it's not like we can always have our mini-games. I mean c'mon you nearly got into 3 fights this week, and at the JC no less."

"What're you saying? You want me to take up the gridiron offer because I fight?" Mercedes' hackles rose steadily and the boys realized their fatal mistake, never bring up her extra-extracurricular activities.

There was a reason she was called Merc…as in mercenary, or merciless. Aside from having the highest GPA at Dillon High, she also took extra classes at Dillon Junior College as well as taught the kickboxing classes part-time at the 24-Hour Fitness in East Dillon. Sometimes she even took part in the illegal fight clubs in Dallas and Austin, covered head-to-toe in bulky sweats when things got hard. But only the boys from the soccer team knew about that and really, why would they risk her anger.

"Naw Merc, we're just saying that after that last time, we don't want you being found out." Roger placated her before she went off. Visibly her temper was brought down as she remembered what happened two weeks ago. A fighter got lucky and cracked her ribs forcing her to back out of the fight; something that royally pissed her off. She told the school that she fell during her job and it was accepted, what else could the school do?

"So are you lot saying I ought to work the gridiron circuit and stay out of the ring?" The boys around her nodded reluctantly, while the idea of their girl hanging around the bad influences of the Dillon Panther football players wasn't exactly appetizing at least she would be safer with the padding. Besides all she'd have to do is kick the damn ball and then get the fuck off the field.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll talk to the gridiron man. But if you lot start latching on to those fucking rally girls, I promise I'll kick all your asses." Mercedes conceded. In truth she had been considering it strongly, she needed something to do after school and before her college courses anyway while she recovered. Besides this should prove interesting.

_**

* * *

Hi! Thanks for reading…or at least I hope people are reading. I would like some kind of response or something because I'm trying to clean house. I'm planning on taking down stories that nobody is responding to. So if you like it, please drop me a line or a review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer like always, FNL belongs to those who wrote it and produced it.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your reviews, they helped me to keep going.**_

* * *

Mercedes leaned heavily against the mirrors of the exercise room where she held her kick-boxing classes three times a week, the dance barre dug into her back but that was a pain she could deal with unlike the cracked ribs which the doctor said were healing nicely. She really shouldn't have pushed herself today, should've just asked Sara to take over when the pain meds started to wear off; but she couldn't. Mercedes had a reputation at 24-Hour Fitness, 'No Mercy Mercedes' and everyone who has ever taken her class felt the pounds melt and the muscles grow. They loved her, and it wouldn't fit if someone took over for a little bit of pain. With deep shuddering breaths Mercedes carefully stretched, wincing every so often from her ribs.

"Mercy, you alrigh' hon?" Becky from the locker rooms shut her blond head in and Mercedes immediately covered her bruised middle. The dark haired girl grimaced and nodded. "Ya need any help in here?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," Mercedes replied breathily as she pushed away from the barre. "I've got a night class in a few, just for today could you put the mats away?" She held an arm gingerly over her bare midriff to hide the ugly bruising from the fight.

"Sure hon. I know ya gotta drive some ways, so g'on get."

"Thanks so much." Mercedes grinned and hurried off to the locker-rooms to shower and change. She felt lucky enough that Becky or anyone else didn't notice either the greenish purple bruising or the bandaging under her tight worktop. That would have brought up too many questions that didn't have answers.

* * *

During her art history lecture, Mercedes let her mind wander to the conversation that she had with Coach Taylor earlier that day.

_-Mercedes, how're you? Heard you had a nasty spill at work.- Coach Taylor approached her as she stood waiting for the end of practice by the fence. She effectively ignored the cat-calls and sexual favors._

_-Yes, was a minor accident, nothing I can't handle.- Mercedes replied with a slight smile on her face, pushing up her sunglasses to rest in her dark hair. _

_-Good , that's good. Been thinkin' 'bout my offer?-_

_-Actually that's what I came here to talk to you about, sir.-_

_-Oh?-_

_-The kicker position, it is temporary?- _

_-Until the season is finished. Yes.-_

_-Then you have yourself a kicker for the Dillon Panthers.- Mercedes held out her hand and smiled._

And so her fate was sealed. Mercedes Belluci was a Dillon Panther Football Player.

* * *

The moment Tim walked onto the field for practice, he knew something was different. He was aware that something had changed. Tim's first clue was the new player talking to Coach. He was a tiny one, his gear was awkward on him and he was skinnier than that kid that Saracen hung out with. But it didn't make much a difference to Tim, so long as the kid doesn't barge in on Tim's game with the ladies it's all good.

"Riggins, 'bout time you showed up son," Coach Taylor called to him. Tim had no choice but to see what the coach wanted, with a grunt he changed direction to where Coach Taylor and 'short stuff' stood only to stop short when he noticed that the newbie had dark hair longer than his.

"Coach…"

"Riggins, meet our mid-season kicker; Mercedes Smith. Mercedes, this is one of our starting fullbacks, Tim." It was that girl, that hottie with the boner worthy ass! Tim was stunned stupid.

The girl held her hand out to shake his, but was only met by his silence. With an exhale she grabbed his hand and pumped it up and down once before discreetly wiping her palm against her pants. She spoke slowly and her accent became more pronounced as though speaking to a stupid person, "It's…nice…to…meet…you…Tim."

"Uh…yeah. You too." He replied cautiously, a little surprised she didn't fling herself at him or any of the usual female reactions to his presence.

"Okay, Riggins, I'mma need ya to git the team through the warm-ups, while I git Mercedes set up." Coach Taylor pat Tim's shoulder once and then led the hot girl away. He ignored his teammates' comments about how sweet it would be to fuck the hot chick and started barking orders. The last thing he needed right now was for them to notice his raging hard-on.

* * *

On the other end of the field, Mercedes was getting the instructed by Coach Taylor and one of the assistant coaches on the game; since never actually watched a game in the two years she's lived in Dillon.

"So, my purpose is to kick the ball? I don't do anything else productive?" Mercedes asked slightly miffed she didn't get to do more.

"Well, football's a men's sport, sweetheart. We don' want ya to git hurt." She cast the assistant coach an icy look.

"Wilson..." Coach Taylor warned with a hand restraining the young woman. If only he knew just how dangerous she could be. "Mercedes, let's git you started." The look Mercedes pinned the assistant coach with would have wilted a better man.

"Of course, lead the way."

As she adjusted the helmet on her head while Coach Taylor set up a few footballs on kickstands, he turned to her with a nod. "Let's see what you got."

"Over and between, yes?"

"Yep." Thinking of the words from Assistant Coach Wilson, Mercedes took two steps and swung her leg, connecting with the ball with a loud THWACK! It flew high, far and straight towards the other end of the field where the rest of the team went through drills. The moment the ball bounced on the other side of the goal post, all activity stopped and every head was turned to the player adjusting her helmet to not fall over her face.

"Ugh, stupid thing…" She pulled off the helmet and drops it at her feet, "Coach, is there another size helmet, my sightline was off."

"Um…sure, I'll try to order ya one. Could ya try a succession?" Coach Taylor tugged off his cap and scratched his head amazed. He knew she was talented, but not to this extent; then again it could be a onetime thing…a fluke. The shift of her shoulder pads indicated a shrug as a succession of four THWACKS rang throughout the field. Everyone watched as each ball flew straight between the opposite posts.

Mercedes' nose wrinkled in distaste, "Ugh, I'm still pulling to the left. Perhaps Coach I'm not as good as you thought. But—"

"Mercedes, I don' expect perfection, but that was damn good." Eric Taylor chuckled with a heavy hand on her shoulder. "You'll do just fine."

"Oh, are you sure? None of the balls went directly over the middle post."

_**

* * *

So… I hope you enjoyed this humble contribution to the FNL world. Enjoy! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
